


Nothings the same when your gone

by Road1985



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 3 Finale, Season 3 Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike se ha marchado, tiene un nuevo trabajo, una nueva dinámica con Harvey... o eso es lo que él cree porque en realidad, no hay ninguna relación con Harvey, no hay nada más que reproches, una buena cantidad de malas miradas y malas contestaciones y muchas cosas que ninguno de los dos se han llegado a decir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothings the same when your gone

Se le hacía extraño entrar en el despacho y no esperar a que Harvey le hablara sobre el nuevo caso o que pusiera en sus manos una investigación. Allí estaba su antiguo mentor, el hombre que le había enseñado a convertirse en el mejor abogado de la ciudad y que ahora trabajaba para él. todavía no se había acostumbrado a la idea y ni siquiera estaba seguro si le gustaba, pero allí estaba, mirando por la ventana, las manos en los bolsillo, como siempre y un aire excesivamente tranquilo, como si todo estuviera bien, como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ambos.

Mike carraspeó, al ver que Harvey no se movía. Se dio la vuelta y se lo quedó mirando; sus ojos clavados en él casi le hicieron estremecerse, pero logró mantenerse tranquilo; aunque prácticamente le debía quien era ahora, no por ello iba a sentirse de menos cerca del abogado.

\- Dichosos los ojos, ya creía que te habías olvidado de nosotros. – Le soltó Harvey, con la misma tranquilidad en la voz, pero con esa mirada intensa y fuerte que escondía tanto por decir.

\- No me he olvidado de nadie, pero el nuevo trabajo me tiene absorbido todo el día. Casi no tengo tiempo ni para ver a Rachel.

\- Ah, claro. Son tus nuevas prioridades, primero el dinero que metes en el bolsillo a tu nuevo jefe y luego tu novia. Supongo que resto de nosotros no tenemos cabida en tu nueva vida.

\- Harvey…

\- No, no, tranquilo. Lo entiendo. Has cambiado. – Harvey se acercó hacia él, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Mike. – En el fondo sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

\- Son las circunstancias. Ha aparecido una buena oportunidad para mi y…

\- Muy bien, la has cogido, me parece perfecto. Supongo que no has venido a ponerme al día de tu nueva vida. Ahora eres mi cliente así que hablemos de negocios.

Mike no supo como contestar, se preguntó si Harvey no se había dado cuenta que sus palabras le lastimaban o si lo estaba haciendo a posta; pero en algo tenía razón, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, su dinámica era diferente y ya no podía tratarle como antes.

Se sentó frente al escritorio de Harvey y el abogado hizo lo mismo, enfrente. Ahora que tenía dos segundos para fijarse en Mike, se dio cuenta que tenía unas prominentes ojeras, estaba pálido, mucho más de lo que era normal en él y le costaba pensar más de lo normal. Algo iba mal en el muchacho, algo que todavía no le había dicho. Distinta dinámica, lo entendía, no podía preguntar.

Hablaron durante un buen rato sobre el negocio, Harvey apenas prestó atención a lo que le decía. Ya no tenía dudas de que había algo que iba mal con Mike, se le trababa la lengua cada dos por tres y se le veía extremadamente cansado, como si no hubiera tenido oportunidad de dormir en varios días. En un par de ocasiones se dio cuenta que le temblaban las manos cuando sonó su móvil y no se atrevió a ver quién le llamaba.

No pudo aguantarlo más, durante más de un año, Mike había sido su responsabilidad, en todos los sentidos, le había cuidado, había protegido su secreto y había sido capaz de sacrificarse él mismo para mantenerlo a salvo. Ese sentimiento no era algo que desapareciera fácilmente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Dijo por fin cuando Mike terminó de explicarle algo que ni siquiera había escuchado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Pensaba que era un buen negocio, lo he calculado todo.

\- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Mírate, estás hecho un desastre. ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes bien?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, el trabajo es un agobio, somos una empresa nueva y hay demasiadas cosas por hacer. – Mike puso la carpeta con los documentos que había preparado, los dejó frente a Harvey y miró el reloj. – Es hora de irse, tengo una reunión en una hora y no puedo faltar.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta. se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar; no estaba seguro si era por los últimos días sin descansar o por estar con Harvey, así… como dos extraños que acabaran de conocerse.  
En unas largas zancadas, Harvey llegó hasta él y cerró la puerta justo cuando Mike la abría. El portazo hizo que Mike se estremeciera, se dio la vuelta y un momento más tarde se encontró empotrado contra el cristal de la puerta, con el cuerpo de Harvey bloqueándole cualquier tipo de huida.

La respiración de Mike se aceleró rápidamente sin que pudiera controlarlo y trató de clavar los dedos sobre la puerta de cristal, pero todo lo que consiguió fue provocar un ridículo sonido que hizo que sus dientes chirriaran.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como un niñato orgulloso y me dices lo que te pasa? – Le dijo Harvey casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Un niñato orgulloso yo? ¿Qué hay de ti? El abogado todopoderoso que no me ha llamado ni una sola vez desde que dejé la oficina. Estás dolorido porque me fui, pero eres un maldito orgulloso tu también y haces como si no pasara nada.

Mike le dio un empujón, lo bastante fuerte como para que le diera un segundo para poder salir del despacho. Casi le costaba respiraba, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía semejante tensión que casi se había olvidado lo que estar cerca de Harvey le hacía sentir

Caminó a toda velocidad hasta los ascensores y no se detuvo ni cuando notó la mirada de Donna clavada en él. Si se paraba a hablar con ella, le contaría todo y se había prometido no hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Mike? – Preguntó Donna cuando Harvey se acercó a su cubículo y se apoyó sobre el mostrador sin dejar de mirar a la figura que desaparecía cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

\- Ojalá lo supiera, te lo aseguro, - Harvey suspiró. - pero ese crío está metido en problemas.

*

Eran las dos y media de la mañana, como siempre, cuando la llamada de teléfono despertó a Mike. Parecía haberse convertido en una insana costumbre. Durante todo el día, cada media hora más o menos, recibía mensajes amenazantes o que simplemente trataban de provocarle, diciendo que le estaban vigilando, que veían todo lo que hacía y que tarde o temprano lograrían cazarle. Por la noche en cambio, comenzaban las llamadas, desde las dos de la mañana; que no le dejaban dormir más de una o dos horas seguidas y a partir de ahí, no volvía a pegar ojo. 

Había pasado casi un mes desde que su pesadilla particular había comenzado; aunque lo que realmente le dolía, era ver que Rachel tenía que sufrir aquello con él, tampoco ella dormía y ya le había dicho varias veces que debía ir a la policía y denunciar el acaso. 

No lo había hecho, no quería que nadie se enterara y mucho menos Harvey. no quería darle más importancia de la que tenía, porque estaba seguro que tarde o temprano su acosador se rendiría, se cansaría y le dejaría en paz.

Pero mientras eso ocurría, llevaba casi un mes sin pegar ojo y su salud estaba empezando a resentirse. No sabía cuanto más aguantaría así y menos con el nuevo y estresante nuevo trabajo que apenas le daba tiempo para si mismo.

Cogió el teléfono, ya sabía que la descripción “Número desconocido” estaría ahí esperándole.

Se levantó, como cada noche y cogió los informes del trabajo, ya sabía que no volvería a dormir. Rachel fue tras él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Ya va siendo hora de hablar con alguien.

\- Como si hubiera tanta gente en la que pudiera confiar.

\- Tienes a los que necesitas Mike. Harvey…

Mike se dio la vuelta y rodeó la cintura de su novia.

\- No metas a Harvey en esto, ya te he dicho que no quiero meterlo en más problemas.

\- Pero…

Mike dio por terminada la conversación con un beso en los labios de Rachel. Como odiaba que hiciera eso. Cuando Mike le besaba, todo lo demás desaparecía, cualquier problema, las dudas, los temores; todo pasaba a un segundo plano cuando estaba en los brazos de Mike.

\- Supongo que no hará falta que te pida que no se lo cuentes a Donna tampoco.

Rachel no estaba segura si prometer algo que n sería capaz de cumplir era realmente buena idea, pero aún así lo hizo y cumplió la promesa durante las siguientes siete horas siguientes, hasta que entró en la oficina y se encontró a Donna, ya sentada en el su cubículo. 

Pensó en alejarse, en no pasar junto a su amiga y no permitir que le mirara a los ojos; pero sabía que más pronto o más tarde, Donna lograría sonsacarle toda la información. Así que se dirigió directamente hacia ella y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera hasta la sala de archivos. Cerró la puerta en cuanto su amiga entró.

\- Dime que me vas a contar lo que le ocurre a Mike. – Dijo Donna sin rodeos. – Le vi ayer y hasta Harvey se dio cuenta de su mal aspecto. ¿Está enfermo? Si ha cogido algo grave, hoy en día hay tratamiento para casi todo. ¿No se habrá contagiado con algo incurable?

\- Mike no está enfermo… al menos no con algo que no sea un terrible cansancio por no ser capaz de pegar ojo desde hace un mes. – Donna la miró sin comprender, esperando que Rachel siguiera hablando. – Mike ha hecho prometer que no te contaría nada.

\- Sí claro…

\- Pero no puedo seguir con esto yo sola. No puedo ver como se agota por momentos… No creo que aguante mucho más otra noche sin dormir. Pero por favor, no le digas nada Harvey. – Donna asintió en silencio, con la expresión más seria que Rachel hubiera visto jamás. – Hace un mes, más o menos desde que se marchó de aquí, Mike está recibiendo llamadas amenazantes o simplemente llamadas sin más de madrugada. Alguien quiere acabar con él poco a poco

\- ¿Desde que se fue de aquí dices? ¿No pensarás que alguien de aquí…

\- No, claro, que no. Pero se quien sea, le conoce bien y sabe cómo llegar hasta él en todo momento.

*

Donna sabía que ir directamente al despacho de Harvey y contarle lo que le había dicho Rachel, estropearía su relación con su amiga, pero después de algo así, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada.

Harvey estaba preparando su siguiente paso el caso de Logan y ni siquiera levantó la mirada al oír el repiquiteo de los tacones de su secretaria.

\- Harvey, tenemos un problema.

\- Siempre tenemos un problema. ¿Qué es ahora, Daniel ha vuelto, alguien más quiere comerse la oficina?

\- Es Mike.

\- Por supuesto, Mike. - Harvey suspiró y se acomodó en su sillón, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Donna siguiera hablando. - Dime que su fraude sigue siendo un secreto.

\- Si, creo que nos podemos olvidar de eso en un tiempo. No, es algo distinto. Por si no te has dado cuenta, buscando continuamente la forma de hacerle daño, te habrías dado cuenta que Mike no está bien.

\- Claro que me he dado cuenta, no soy tan egoista.

\- No, solo eres Harvey Specter y no te gusta perder, no te gusta que tu primer protegido te abandone porque quiera conseguir una vida mejor. - Donna dejó de hablar al escuchar la risa amarga de Harvey. - Que no te guste su nuevo trabajo, no significa que no sea una buena idea para él. Te ha jodido perderle, que no estuviera aquí todo el tiempo, que no trabaje para ti y no poder...

\- Preferiría que no lo dijeras.

Harvey no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que había perdido a Mike, que había perdido su oportunidad de ser completamente sincero por una vez en su vida y decirle lo que sentía por él. Harvey Specter no era de los que se enamoraba fácilmente, no abría su corazón a la primera persona que pasaba junto a él y desde luego no perdía toda su seguridad porque un crío al que apenas conocía desde un año antes, decidiera tomar un rumbo distinto en su vida.

Pero Mike le volvía loco, Mike no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa y le dejaba el peor sentimiento de remordimiento por no haber hecho algo, como no lo había sentido nunca. El único problema era que no encontraba la forma de dejarlo salir y mostrar a nadie su debilidad.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que puedo hacer yo por él?

\- ¿De verdad, Harvey, de verdad te cuesta tanto ver que eres la única persona persona que puede ayudar de verdad Mike? 

\- Ya tiene a Rachel, ella hará mejor de la novia preocupada que yo.

\- Harvey...

\- Vale, vale, dime que le pasa esta vez a Mike.

Quería sonar despreocupado, como si realmente no le interesara lo más mínimo lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Mike, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa muy distinta. Los ojos de Harvey eran la única parte del abogado que siempre mostraban la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos, los mismos que ahora dejaban ver, sin ningún problema, lo mucho que le importaba Mike.

\- Suponía que las ojeras, el cansancio y su falta de atención en las reuniones del último mes, te había dejado claro que Mike está agotado. Aunque lo te has atrevido a preguntarle es el motivo. Alguien le está haciendo llamadas de madrugada, hace días que no duerme, no descansa y bueno... ya te puedes imaginar las consecuencias.

Harvey no preguntó nada más, bajó la mirada hasta los documentos de su mesa y Donna se marchó. Estuvo tentando, en ese mismo momento, de coger el teléfono y llamar a Mike; gritarle porque no le hubiera contado nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo y ordenarle que fuera inmediatamente a la oficina para poder ayudarle a averiguar quien le estaba haciendo daño.

Pero no lo hizo, ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre Mike, si es que en algún momento lo había tenido. En lugar de ello, decidió ir directamente a verle, evitar que le pusiera ridículas excusas y evitar que saliera corriendo.

Su limusina aparcó en la puerta del edificio de oficinas en el que trabajaba Mike, apenas veinte minutos después. Le dio el resto el día libre a su choffer; estaba seguro que su conversación con Mike podía ser realmente larga y subió directamente.

Ni siquiera escuchó a la secretaria de Mike decirle que no podía entrar, que Mike estaba muy ocupado y que no tenía una cita programada, que no podía entrar. No hizo caso, entró sin más y comenzó a escuchar las protestas de Mike, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? Creía que no teníamos otra reunión hasta la semana que viene. - Preguntó Mike, para volver de nuevo a su ordenador.

\- ¿Y no podemos vernos si no tenemos una cita programada?

\- Harvey se acomodó al otro lado del escritorio de Mike.

\- Harvey ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo mucho trabajo.

\- Mucho trabajo, que te está agotado y terminará haciendo que caigas enfermo.

Mike le miró sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir y se preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta para ello, si Rachel había roto su promesa y le había contado a alguien lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Rachel ha ido directamente a tu despacho y te ha pedido que vengas a darme un discurso? Porque lo siento Harvey, no te servirá de nada, estoy muy liado y un poco de cansancio...

\- ¿Un poco? - Harvey se levantó del sillón y dio la vuelta al escritorio. - ¿Las ojeras parecen el doble de grande de lo que eran hace dos días y apenas consigues mantener los ojos abiertos. Si te dejo solo cinco minutos acabarás dormido sobre tu escritorio.   
No se si sería una bonita imagen para ganar el respeto de tu secretaria. - Mike intentó mirarle con odio, pero tal vez porque no tenía fuerzas o simplemente porque nunca había sido capaz de mirar con odio a Harvey; no lo hizo y tan solo guardó silencio. - Además, Rachel no me ha dicho nada, supongo que no tiene esa confianza conmigo.

\- Donna.

\- Harvey sonrió.

\- Creía conocerte mejor y esperaba que si te ocurría algo y necesitas ayuda, serías tu mismo el que me lo dirías. - Con un golpe seco en el sillón de Mike, Harvey lo separó del escritorio. - Sinceramente, no esperaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto entre nosotros

Mike se echó a reír y se levantó. Por un momento, sintió que se mareaba, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que comía bien, con calma, sin prisas, sin una agobiante llamada que le diera ganas de vomitar. Tampoco recordaba cuantos días hacía que no dormía una noche de un tirón, o por lo menos durante más de dos horas. Su cuerpo estaba agotado y no tardaría en hacérselo pagar.

Tan solo esperaba que no fuera delante de Harvey.

\- Supongo que no estaría tan agotado si no me estuvieras tratando como una mierda y no me estuvieras poniendo las cosas tan difíciles con esta maldita venta.

Estaba demasiado cansado para que sus reflejos se dieran cuenta a tiempo de que Harvey le agarraba de los hombros lo empujaba contra la pared. A punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio, pero Harvey le sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

No podía dejar de mirarle, podría apartar la mirada, mirar al suelo y no sentirse coartado por la dura mirada de Harvey sobre él. Pero ahí estaba Harvey, mirándole, haciéndole sentir, pequeño, indefenso, desprotegido sin su ayuda; le estaba apretando, le tenía sostenido y de no ser por él, caería al suelo y probablemente quedaría rendido.

\- Dime que sabes quién es el hijo de puta que te está haciendo daño.

\- No lo sé, - Susurró Mike, si pudiera levantaría más la voz, pero el cansancio no se lo permitió. - hace días, casi un mes, desde... No hago más que pensar quien me llama de madrugada, quien atemoriza a Rachel, quien... 

\- Respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos durante un momento, casi podía decir que sentaba bien, estar con Harvey y saber, por mucho que durante días hubiera pensado lo contrario, que su antiguo mentor todavía se preocupaba por él.

\- Eres un maldito inconsciente Mike. Prefieres dejar que alguien te mate poco a poco antes que pedirme ayuda.

\- ¿Pedirte ayuda? Joder Harvey, parece que te crees tus propias palabras. ¿Cómo iba a pedirte ayuda si cada vez que hablamos desde que me fui es para escucharte decir el error que he cometido, cuando me miras y?

Harvey dio un puñetazo contra la pared y Mike se estremeció. El abogado no pareció hacerse daño o por lo menos no lo demostró, había tanto dolor en su mirada y no preciosamente por el hacerse daño contra la pared.

Clavó sus ojos en Mike y antes de que el muchacho pudiera derse cuenta, cogió su rostro con la otra mano.

No era la primera vez que Mike veía a Harvey golpear a alguien y aunque no lo veía como un tipo violento, sabía como se comportaba cuando realmente perdía los nervios. Esperó el golpe, seguramente Harvey estaba harto de su comportamiento, de que no le contara lo que le pasaba, de que no le pidiera ayuda. En cierta forma podía entenderlo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó pasar aquellos segundos como los instantes más largos de su vida. 

Sin embargo, no hubo golpe, Harvey no le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla. Volvió a mirarle y ahí seguía su exjefe, mirándole fijamente, los ojos castaños tan intensos casi creyó verlos brillar. Todavía le sostenía el rostro, la mandíbula con una mano, como si no fuera a soltarle nunca.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- ¿Por qué me has dejado tirado? He dejado tu nido, es cierto y entiendo que pienses que te he dejado tirado o algo parecido. – Mike negó con la cabeza y respiró con fuerza. – Aunque sinceramente no tengo la más remota idea de lo que estás pensando, ya no se que hay más allá de tus ojos. – Mike guardó silencio por un momento, como si esperara que Harvey le dijera algo; sin embargo, no dijo una sola palabra. – He cambiado lo se, se que soy diferente, he cambiado de trabajo y tengo otra vida, de acuerdo, pero tu tampoco eres el mismo y creo que me estás castigando.

\- ¿Castigando? ¿De que coño estás hablando?

Harvey se movió por el despacho dando pasos sin sentido. Negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en la ventana.

\- Jamás me has puesto un caso tan difícil, imposible. 

\- Estamos en lados opuestos de la mesa, ¿Qué quieres, Mike? ¿Qué te deje hacer las cosas a tu manera y haga perder unos cuantos millones a mi cliente y a la oficina? Me caes bien, Mike, no te lo voy a negar, pero no voy a regalarte este caso.

Mike caminó despacio hacia la mesa, estaba muy cansado y si no se apoyaba alguna parte, caería redondo al suelo. Se sentó sobre la mesa y respiró con fuerza. Cerró los ojos un momento, solo quería dormir, descansar y dormir durante horas; pero volvió a abrirlos cuando notó una mano sobre el hombro.

Se estremeció, sabía que era Harvey, no había nadie más en el despacho, pero aún así se estremeció y lo miró.

\- No voy a decir que lo siento. – Dijo por fin Harvey. Mike asintió. – Porque no lamento haberte puesto las cosas difíciles con el caso, no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- Harvey…

\- Déjame terminar.

\- Eso no lo lamento. Pero sí que hay algo que lamento. – Mike frunció el ceño, confundido por escuchar aquello. – No debería haberte cerrado la puerta.

\- Me he marchado de la oficina. La puerta la cerré yo mismo.

\- No me refiero a esa puerta. Hablo de la mía, Mike. un momento antes de marcharte, habría sacrificado mi propio trabajo para evitar que acabaras en la cárcel. No puedo odiarte porque decidas seguir tu vida si realmente gusta este nuevo trabajo. Me he comportado como un gilipollas.

Mike sonrió.

\- Dilo otra vez.

\- No lo estires, Mike. – Harvey dio un golpecito en el hombro a Mike y casi lo vio perder el equilibrio. – Te dejé tirado y alguien te está jodiendo la vida. Deberías habérmelo dicho, puedo ayudarte, puedo averiguar quien te está molestando, tengo contactos y…

\- Harvey para.

Mike le dio un pequeño empujón para separarlo de él. Harvey le estaba sonriendo; no era un gesto abierto y luminoso, sino esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de Harvey, la que hacía sentirse bien, tranquilo, la misma que había echado de menos desde que había dejado el bufete. - No quiero tu lastima Harvey, por eso no quería que Rachel te dijera nada.

\- Maldito niño, Mike. Eres un jodido crío y no sabes nada.

Antes de que Mike pudiera responder o simplemente reaccionar, Harvey acortó los escasos metros que le separaban de Mike, cogió su rostro con ambas manos y le besó con desesperación, como si un momento más tarde, el mundo fuera a terminar, como si no tuviera más tiempo para hacerlo.

Mike cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Hacía casi un año que deseaba que ocurriera aquello, un año esperando a que Harvey se decidiera y le mostrara que sentía lo mismo que él, que le diera al menos una prueba, una señal, por pequeña fuera de que sentía lo mismo que él y no estaba loco por desear que Harvey Specter le besara.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Harvey separó sus labios de los suyos y aún cuando lo hizo, todavía pudo sentir el calor, la sensación de poder y dominio que Harvey había dejado durante tantos meses sobre él y que ahora echaba de menos. Todo parecía igual que antes, todo lo que había deseado y soñado tantas veces.

Harvey Specter le había besado, había dejado escapar una parte de si mismo que había permanecido oculta durante meses y todavía le tenía sujeto, sus manos apretando sus hombros y sus ojos, como si de ellos salieran cadenas, amarrando su cuerpo a él con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – Preguntó por fin Mike, una vez que fue capaz de reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué yo he tardado? No fui yo quien empezó a salir con Rachel.

\- No, tu eres el que acaba en la cama con Scotty cada vez que se cruza en tu vida.

Harvey iba a contestarle, cuando el teléfono de Mike comenzó a sonar. No le hizo falta cogerlo y mirar para saber de quien se trataba. Lo dejó sonar, pero eso no evitó que su mano se pusiera a temblar y tuviera que agarrarse a la mesa para no echarse a llorar o que todo su cuerpo se echara a temblar como un maldito flan, como un crío asustado por la oscuridad o una noche de tormenta.

Harvey cogió el teléfono sin que Mike llegara a decirle nada. Vio el número, no lo reconoció, aunque tampoco esperaba que así hubiera sido; pero contestó antes de que dejara de sonar y escuchó la protesta de Mike sin prestarle ninguna atención.

\- No se quien eres maldito bastardo, pero espero que dejes de llamar a este número o molestara mi cliente, de lo contrario, pasarás el resto de tu asquerosa vida en la cárcel y te aseguro que no será una experiencia especialmente agradable.

\- Specter, por fin haces tu aparición. – Harvey reconoció la voz, no era fácil olvidar al tipo que había estado a punto de meter a Mike en la cárcel un mes antes. De haber estado delante de él, habría descargado toda su ira sobre ese fiscal. – Me alegra ver que te preocupas por tu cachorro, incluso cuando ha dejado la manada. ¿Has empezado a tirarte ya a esa maldita putita de Ross o está demasiado cansado por mi preocupación por él?

\- Te lo advierto, una llamada, un solo mensaje más y pondré todo mi empeño en joderte la vida.

\- ¿Cómo estoy haciendo con Ross? No te preocupes Specter, solo quería demostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer y lo haré si vuelvo a encontrarme alguna irregularidad a vuestro alrededor. – Harvey agarró con fuerza el móvil, tanta, que casi estuvo a punto de romperlo. – Y por cierto, tengo vigilado al niño y te haré un favor. Haz que vuelva a trabajar contigo, ese nuevo trabajo, nah, no es para él. tendrías que ver como habla consigo mismo por las noches buscando la forma de decir te que quiere volver a estar entre tus piernas.

Harvey había decidido poner el altavoz para que Mike también pudiera escuchar aquella conversación y ahora no estaba seguro si se arrepentía de haberlo hecho o no.

La conversación terminó cuando el otro hombre colgó el teléfono de golpe. Los dos se quedaron mirando el aparato un momento, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, aunque ninguno de los dos supo que decir durante un momento.

Mike dio la vuelta al escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla. Enterró el rostro entre las manos, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan ridículo y humillado. Después de aquello no parecían tan malas las llamadas de madrugada y las noches sin dormir.

\- Ese tipo está loco. – Susurró casi en un sollozo. – Me ha estado espiando, me está torturando y ahora ha hecho que tu me veas como…

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – Mike levantó la mirada confundido; de todo lo que había pensado no se había imaginado que Harvey dijera esas palabras. – No hace falta ser un genio para saber que no te gusta este trabajo, pero no lo dices para que no pensemos que has cometido un error.

\- He cometido demasiados errores últimamente.

\- Unos cuantos, no te lo voy a negar. – Harvey también dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó sobre la mesa, justo delante de Mike. – Podrías haber empezado a salir con Rachel.

\- Si tú me hubieras dado alguna pista.

\- Y podrías volver cuando quisieras.

\- Si Jessica y tu me lo permitiérais.

\- He dicho cuando quieras. – Harvey levantó la barbilla de Mike con un dedo y de nuevo, le obligó a mirarle. – Los dos sabemos donde está tu sitio.

\- Me has empujado fuera. ¿Esa es tu forma de hacerme volver?

Si aquello podía decirse que era una respuesta, Harvey respondió con un nuevo beso en los labios de Mike; uno que ahora no le cogió por sorpresa. Harvey le cogió del brazo y le obligó a ponerse en piel rodeó su cintura con una mano y lo empujó contra el cristal que separaba su despacho del resto de la oficina. El frío le hizo estremerse, pero Harvey desprendía semejante calor que pronto se sintió bien.

De nuevo volvió a besarle, parecía que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y besarle por todas las veces que lo había hecho en durante el año que habían pasado juntos y que habían tenido que soportar la tensión sexual entre ellos.

Siempre se había preguntado como serían los besos de Harvey y entre todas las posibilidades, jamás había pensado que tendrían ese equilibrio entre dulzura y rudeza, pasión y tranquilidad, poder y… Harvey besaba con poder, marcando lo que era suyo, sus manos desnudándole poco a poco, metiéndose por debajo de su ropa como si un río irrefrenable se tratara, un torbellino de sensaciónes que hubiera estado encerrado en la caja de Pandora durante un año entero y ahora no fuera detenerse nunca; demostrando por fin, lo que había mantenido escondido.

\- ¿Qué hay de Rachel? – Le preguntó Harvey al oído, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su pierna y lo apretaba contra él para ganar todavía más control sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. - ¿Tengo que ser tu amante, mientras tienes la feliz relación con ella?  
Harvey mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y fue refrotando su ya abultada entrepierna contra Mike hasta hacerle gemir.

\- Rachel lo sabe. – Logró decir Mike mientras su cuerpo se estremecí y lograba no caer al suelo porque Harvey le estaba sujetando. – Sabe lo que siento por ti.

\- ¿Y le parece bien? No había pensado en ella como una chica tan liberal. Me la imaginaba más del tipo posesiva y que podría darme una bofetada si viera lo que le estoy haciendo a su novio. ¿Qué crees que pensaría si nos estuviera viendo?

\- ¿Quieres que hable con Rachel? ¿Quieres que le diga que por fin te has decidido a follarme?

\- No. Lo quiero que le digas, es que yo te vi antes, yo se como tratarte, como cuidar de ti y que si quiere meterte mano en la oficina, no sea delante de mi, porque no estoy muy dispuesto a compartirte con ella.

\- ¿Meterme mano en la oficina? No he dicho que quiera volver.

Harvey tiró de él y lo llevó contra la mesa. Tiró a un lado todo lo que había sobre ella y lo tumbó. No debía ser la primera vez que hacía algo así, porque dos segundos más tarde, ya le había quitado el pantalón, le había desabrochado la camisa y tiraba su corbata para obligarle a incorporarse.

\- Espero que quieras volver a la oficina, porque hay una cámara grabándonos en la esquina derecha de tu despacho y no creo que a tu jefe le guste mucho ver como te estoy follando toda la noche. – Mike abrió la boca para protestar, pero la boca de Harvey se abalanzó sobre la suya y volvió a besarle apasionadamente. – Volverás a ser mi asociado, trabajarás solo para mi, - Harvey le dio la una nueva vuelta a la corbata de Mike hasta casi empezar a ahogarlo. – Y en cuanto a Rachel, puede ser tu novia todo lo que quiera, pero no somos una pareja de tres, tarde o temprano tendrás que elegir y más vale que le prepares para tu decisión.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te elegiré a ti? – Preguntó Mike con una sonrisa pícara y juguetona en los labios.

\- Siempre me eliges a mí, Mike Ross, sabes muy bien que siempre me elegirás a mí.

Siguió besándole; la grabación de la oficina de aquella noche grabaría horas del sexo más caliente y apasionado que Mike había tenido en su vida. Fueron sus últimas horas en aquel despacho, pero no dejo un solo centímetro sin una gota de su sudor u otro líquido que alguno de los dos derramara durante aquellas horas. 

Su ropa pronto quedó derramada por las cuatro esquinas, menos su corbata, que en ningún momento dejó el cuello de Mike; aquella noche aprendió el primer juegecuito sexual de Harvey, uno de los muchos que tenía para enseñarle y su cuerpo, no tardó en quedar cubierto de besos, caricias, arañazos y alguna marcas de los dientes de Harvey, desde luego no había mucho que pudiera esconderle a Rachel en cuanto llegara a casa.

Había hecho falta un mes, unas cuantas llamadas amenazantes y noches enteras sin dormir para llegar a donde había soñado justo antes de marcharse de Pearson & Specter, de nuevo al lado de Harvey, no soportaba como se habían separado en los las últimas semanas, pero sobretodo, bajo Harvey, enterrado contra su cuerpo, entre piernas y rodeado por sus brazos, cubierto por su boca que con tanta desesperación había mirado durante meses.

Parecía extraño pensarlo cuando estaba a punto de ser despedido, cuando Jessica le miraría con recelo durante mucho tiempo, cuando no sabía como reaccionaría Rachel ante aquella nueva dinámica que se creaba ahora entre ellos; su vida era completo misterio, un caos pero cuando Harvey inundó su cuerpo con su miembro al follarle por primera vez, mientras gemía, se estremecía y arqueaba la espalda lleno de placer, Mike se sintió completamente feliz, relajado y logró olvidarse de todos sus problemas.


End file.
